


《伊斯米尼的婊子》part.1

by KoscheisNeedle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheisNeedle/pseuds/KoscheisNeedle
Summary: 存稿用
Kudos: 2





	《伊斯米尼的婊子》part.1

**Author's Note:**

> 存稿用

守墓人看着天空中的圆月，紧抿了嘴唇。

他站起身来，拉了拉有些破烂的斗篷使它更贴近自己身体，然后提起油灯，推开房门。墓园里有刚下葬的人，他很清楚新鲜尸体对怪物们的吸引力有多大，这种晴朗的夜晚恰巧又是他们闹得最欢的日子。

如果不加看管，不管掘墓人把墓坑挖得多深，狼人眨眼之间就能把尸体刨出来狠狠蹂躏。等到他们对尸体做完极尽亵渎之事，一向跟随在狼人身后捡漏的低智的食尸鬼就会围上来，也不管上面是否还有各种体液，毕竟再臭也比不过他们张开嘴时传来的地狱般的味道。它们就张着这样的嘴，把剩余的肢体吃得七零八落。

这只是可能发生的情况的其中一种，需要提防的事实际上多了去。

他做了三十年的守墓人，岁月给他积累下的经验使得他在这种夜晚总会格外警惕，他走到那处连墓碑都没有的新土前时，不由得打了个冷颤。眼前这片谁都不乐意多呆的墓地，于他而言早已无所畏惧，然而眼前的一切确实太过苍凉了。前几天把整个村庄闹得鸡犬不宁的猎魔行动如今已然落下帷幕，教廷的人杀死伪装为游医的吸血鬼之后，把男爵家还剩下的活人带走调查，只有谁都喜欢的他家的病弱独生女——简，留了下来。此刻她正静静躺在六尺之下的冰凉泥土里，没有棺木，没有石碑，只有草率的用两根木棍一把藤曼编成的简易十字架立在面前。分明是一个明亮的夜晚，四方树影摇曳的模样却让他毛骨悚然。

或许是简的灵魂在不安躁动？

“可怜的人，愿你在天父的怀中可以得到安息，阿门。”

他在心中默念着，同时用手轻点自己的额头与胸口，最后再画了个十字。

不能说出声来。让已经安葬的死者灵魂听到活人的怜悯是不明智的，除非你想让对方化为缠着你不放的恶魂，这是谁都知道的常识。

但树影的摇晃并没有因他的祷告而停止，反而扭曲成了一种更为狰狞的样子，他觉得自己这几天来都被什么冰冷的视线注视着，而今天这个视线更是冰寒刺骨，守墓人把手里的油灯攥得更紧，他有一种预感，如果自己的油灯熄灭了，那这明亮的夜晚会直接把他吞噬。

“差不多可以了吧……”他开导着自己，“简可是经神职人员的手下葬的，祈祷也好仪式也罢肯定都做过了…对，就这么回去吧。”

他扭头走回自己的土屋，一开始只是故作镇静地缓步走着，越发膨胀的恐惧感促使他的步子越来越大，以至于一路狂奔。他猛地摔上门，用颤巍巍的手掏出挂在胸口的十字架，不住亲吻。或许是他攥得太紧，链子“啪”地一声断开，念珠骨碌碌地，滚得满地都是。他趴在地上将它们一一拾起，口中不住叨念着。

“上帝保佑…上帝保佑…”

在这守墓人小屋视线范围以外的地方，有个骑着扫帚的身影从树丛里飞出，飘飘然落在新土前。月光映照出她表情凝重的脸，她手上拿着一把铁锹，轻车熟路地刨开了简的坟墓，再直起身来仔细打量着坟墓里的内容物。简已被埋葬了快一周，但她的皮肤上的尸斑却荡然无存，与她垫着的洁白床单相比，她的白皙程度要更上一层。沾满泥土的衣服已经看不出华丽与否，只是和她黑色的长发纠结成一团，包裹在她的身上。

女巫蹲下身去，她无暇欣赏简优美的五官或是纤细的身躯，只是粗暴地用手扒开简紧闭的嘴，当她看到简隐藏在人类虎牙背后的那颗尖牙时，才终于长出了一口气，舒缓了自己的表情，再念动咒语，像捏抹布一般轻松地拽着简的手腕，提着她飞回森林深处。

在简的记忆中，这是个盛夏，巨大的热浪就算是在夜晚也令人极为不适，但唤醒她的热量并非来自皮肤，而是从喉咙传来的。干渴，像是地狱火焰一般灼烧着她的喉咙，简睁开眼睛，发现自己赤身裸体侧躺在一张画着奇怪纹路的石桌上，远处的墙上挂着种种自己叫不出名字的草药，她调动还不能聚焦的眼睛盯着一口离自己稍近点的坩埚集中精神，努力地让自己从脑海里的天旋地转挣脱。

“你醒了，感觉怎么样。”

“渴……”

她下意识地回答着。

“喝点水吧。”

声音的来源把一个金属杯子递到简嘴边，她贪婪地张口咕嘟嘟喝着，不合适的姿势加上宽大的杯口使得水洒了大半，进入她口中的那些冰凉的水滑过她喉头不光没有起到丝毫缓解作用，反而更突出了喉咙的不适感。她再次紧闭嘴巴，略微别过头，拒绝再喝。

“有趣，你居然不怕银，是转变过程中被钉入银桩的原因吗？”后半句声音相当微小，明显是自言自语，简却听得一清二楚。

什么银桩？这人又是谁？主人呢？

简思索着，逐渐清晰的记忆让她很明确自己已经成了吸血鬼，但微笑着向自己保证会等待她醒来的主人呢？按照他们的计划，自己应该会在几百里外那个被吸血鬼占领的荒废城堡醒来。眼前这地方明显不像个城堡，她摇晃着头翻身坐起，却感觉背后似乎被什么东西牢牢牵住了。她努力地扭着身子，试图看清到底是什么正拉着自己。

——一根极细又闪闪发亮的金属链，尾端在一个棕发女人的小臂上绕了两圈。女人注意到简与自己对上了视线，对她露出一个大大的微笑。简发现对方的眼睛睁得极大，嫩绿色的眼仁端端正正地呆在当中被眼白所包围，隐隐约约给人一种疯狂的感觉。

“不必担心，这链子平时会缠在桩上的。”她哗啦啦地扯动着链子，仔细端详着简的表情，“疼吗？”

“不疼…”

简觉得这人有些莫名奇妙，但晕乎乎的脑子容不得她想太多，她呆呆地回应着。

“是吗，平时不疼。那这样呢?”

女人轻轻地念着两个简连发音方式都没听过的词，她看到有一道像这人眼眸的绿色光芒在链子尾端逐渐亮起，再缓缓地往上爬升，升到自己看不见的后背处。就在她感到神奇的时候，从身体内部传来的”咚“一声把她吓了一大跳，那是她理应不再跳动的心脏，下一秒的简感觉自己的心脏似乎在被无数的火焰和利刃焚烧切割，剧烈的疼痛让她冷汗直流，倒回石桌之上不住颤抖。她用双手抓挠着自己的胸口，放声尖叫，巨大的痛苦使得她的身体发生了极大的变化，她抓挠自己的指甲变得更为锋利，从上颚长出的尖牙暴露在空气中。而只有女人看得到的地方则更加显得狰狞，血管的颜色浮现在她皮肤下，一道道青紫色切割着她如画纸一般白皙的背部，她挑着眉毛，饶有兴趣地看着简痛苦的模样。

“看来很痛。”

“臭女人，你对我…你对我做了什么！”

“别那么凶，我只是在做实验，看看让不同状态的吸血鬼接触到银会是什么样子，不过你是唯一一个活下来的。”女人贴近因为疼痛而动弹不得的简，听声音是在把银链一圈一圈地缠在嵌入她后背的什么东西上，“奇妙，虽说是异常数据，但是白捡了个活体素材，真好，别人肯定眼红疯了。不过你放心，没有人能夺走你。最大的麻烦已经被教廷解决了，小吸血鬼，你的老主人死了。”

“你是个什么东西？”

“这不是显而易见的吗？”她强硬地扳过简的身子，观察着她胸口的情况，“我是女巫。”

伤口被挠得已经可以在一片血淋淋之中看到白森森的胸骨,但在女巫停止供给魔力后，伤口以肉眼可见的速度生长出新的血肉，几次眨眼之间她的胸口已然愈合。但女巫似乎并不打算放过简，她将简腹部的皮肉用白蜡木的断茬强行拉扯开，再伸进手，在胸骨之中以极其粗暴的方式前行着，直接刺破穿透简的膈膜与肺部，直至握住简干枯的心脏，盯着她的眼睛念着咒语。心脏被人所掌握的恐惧加上简的吸血鬼本能使得她抬起利爪就向女巫挥去。

“停下。”

淡淡的一句话让简保持这个姿势定在了原处，她看着女巫慢条斯理地把她的手从自己腹部创口抽出，向她抛来一个暧昧的眼神。

“这下你真的是我的了，小吸血鬼。我给你下了诅咒，如果你违抗我，你身体里的银桩尖端就会像刚才那样在你心脏上滑动，为了你好，我强烈建议你听我的……哦？原来刚出生的吸血鬼也有这么强的恢复能力。”

女巫注意到在她说话间，简腹部的伤口已经愈合得七七八八，她一边惊讶地赞叹着，一边又变出水球清洗了自己的双手，然后拉着简的手腕强迫她站起身来，把她往更明亮的地方带去。

“接下来该研究一下吸血鬼的性交能力了，可别让我失望啊，小吸血鬼。”

迫于诅咒，简安分地跟着女巫，只有从狠狠咬着相互摩擦的齿间发出的声音表达着她的极度愤怒。而女巫却充耳不闻，只是找了个舒服的姿势靠坐在沙发上，把裙摆卷到腰间，再褪下内裤，把双手搭在小腹上，咏唱着一段简没有听过的新咒语。站在她面前的简注意到在她双手之下被稀疏毛发遮盖的地方，从无到有地出现了一根挺立的东西，她有些尴尬地别过了头，却又有些好奇地用着余光不住打量。

“哎呀，还真是尴尬，我居然忘了做自我介绍。”

女巫注意到简的小动作，极其大方地笑了起来。

“我是大陆北方的女巫，家名伊斯米尼(Ismene)，供奉的恶魔是“色欲(lust)”，这个是她传授给我们的秘法之一。”她又挪了挪屁股的位置，更进一步地张开大腿让简能看得更清楚，同时用右手慢条斯理地套弄着自己变出的生殖器，“现在它是你的了，跪着爬过来，吻它。”

又是一句饱含魔力的话语，被触发的诅咒使得简的腿不自觉地弯曲，跪在了冰凉的地板上，她用双膝挪动前行，很快就爬到了伊斯米尼双腿之间。她在自己内心嘶吼着拒绝的同时，单手将散落下来的发丝拨到耳后，轻轻地在有些湿润的阴茎顶端落下一吻。

“有意思，明明是人类死尸转变来的种族，嘴唇温度还挺高，”伊斯米尼单手支着头，以一种炽热的眼光看着简，“口腔内部又怎么样呢？”

她强硬地把自己的东西塞进了简的嘴里，已经从心脏的疼痛中缓解过来的简毫不抵抗地让她深入，当对方整根都没入自己口中时，简将所有重新积攒起来的力量灌注在双颚狠狠地咬下去。

“操！”

伴随着伊斯米尼的吃痛声，她向简甩来一个重重的耳光，再加上自己心脏与银桩接触时传来的巨大痛苦，迫使简松了口，得以将自己从简嘴里抽出的伊斯米尼看着阴茎上的那圈深深的牙印，还有被吸血鬼的尖牙几乎咬得对穿的小洞，站起身来狠狠地踢了由于疼痛蜷缩在地上的简一脚。

“妈的，”她又倒吸了一口气，撇下简，一瘸一拐地向刚刚那个摆满了各种瓶罐的台子走去，她一边走一边嘟囔，向脑海中的图书馆录入数据，“即使是新生吸血鬼肉体硬度也超越人类、女巫。”

“好了，小吸血鬼，”伊斯米尼把一堆东西堆在沙发的另一头，坐回了原处，她把手握在阴茎根部念了几个词语，当她的手离开那儿时，简咬出的伤口已然消失，“幸好这只是魔法的东西，快感没区别，痛觉少了几十倍，否则你真就完蛋了。”

心脏处传来的痛苦使得简喘不过气来，她无力地撑起身子，抬头向伊斯米尼吐了一口唾沫。

“臭婊子。”

“对对对，你还可以骂魔鬼的姘头。真巧，这说的恰好就是我们一族。”

伊斯米尼轻描淡写地应和着。

“诅咒你！”

“这是我的强项，不是你的。”她用脚尖抬起简的下巴，在她眼前晃了晃刚刚拿来的钳子，“听着，今天我需要的原材料不包括吸血鬼牙齿，所以我们最好能够学会怎样去收起獠牙，用嘴唇去包裹这宝贝，而不是如此粗鲁地咬它，对吧？我不向你下命令，只是你每犯一次，我就拔掉你所有的牙齿，再敲碎你的下巴，听懂了吗？”

简还没能从疼痛里缓过神来，她慑于伊斯米尼的威胁，只能虚弱地点了点头。伊斯米尼用力撬开她的嘴，再次把阴茎塞进了她嘴里，又拽着简的头发，上上下下地动着，逼迫着她不断地吞吐着热得发烫的阴茎。吸血鬼的身体已不再需要呼吸，不过既然会吞咽血液，自然也保留了呕吐的能力，籍由魔法变出的生殖器虽说没有腥臊味，舌根一下下被顶到的异物感依旧使得简有些不适。但比起这种细微的不适，从未想过会受到这种待遇的她感觉内心被强烈的屈辱感所笼罩，理应失去功能的吸血鬼的泪腺也流出几滴眼泪来。

“你哭了？”伊斯米尼暂时停下了动作，在不让阴茎从简口中脱离的前提下提着她头发强迫她和自己对上视线。伸出另一只手的小指蘸取了她眼角的水珠，放进口中细吮，“还真是眼泪，有意思。”

她暂时放缓动作，看了一眼简噙满泪水而显得雾蒙蒙的灰蓝眼睛，又抽出了大半根柱体，只留下前端一小半还以极慢的速度在简的舌头上来回厮磨。想起了伊斯米尼所警告的事情，简张开嘴，用嘴唇圈住灼热的棍身配合着她的运动，同时还微微抬起舌头，托举着它远离自己微凉的牙齿。简这副淫靡表现被伊斯米尼尽数收入眼中，她站起身来兴奋地挺动着腰，用双手牢牢地按住简的头，不给她留下任何逃脱的可能性，同时一次比一次有力地顶在简的喉咙上，榨出对方一声声哀告的呜鸣，在伊斯米尼听来仿佛是天籁之音。她以极快的节奏在简嘴里抽动，咬牙抑制住快感，努力平淡地说着：

“对了，再…告诉你一件事，托恶魔的福，我们家族的射精量多得有些恼人…哈啊…做好准备！小吸血鬼。”

伊斯米尼几乎是随着最后一个字的尾音落地而射了出来，她又重而缓慢地顶了好几下，终于松开了对简的钳制。口腔终于重获自由的简转头把嘴里的精液尽数吐出，只有嘴角还挂着实在包容不下而满溢出来的一缕。伊斯米尼握着丝毫不见疲软的生殖器，用顶端戳弄简的脸颊，看她被羞耻和愤怒刺激得双眼通红、恶狠狠瞪着自己的模样，语气无比戏谑：

“你知道你吐掉的精液有多少魔力在里面吗？你很快就会忘了人类那力量稀薄的血液…乖乖趴在桌子上。”

简的身体依旧忠诚地违抗了她自身的意识，转而执行伊斯米尼的命令，面前的桌子虽然宽大到她整个上半身，却有些矮，只到她的大腿一半，她光是想想就知道自己摆出的姿势究竟有多羞耻。

伊斯米尼打开放在沙发上的一个刚刚才拿来的小罐子，用食指中指挖出有些粘稠的药膏，俯身贴在简的耳畔轻轻说着：“趁现在向你的人类之心说永别吧。”

又咬了咬她的耳垂。

不等对方回应，伊斯米尼将微凉的药膏厚厚地涂在简的乳头上，又挖了一大块，借着它的润滑强行插入简干燥的小穴里。

“这可是货真价实的女巫的爱情灵药，”伊斯米尼费力地抽动着手指，仔细地将药膏抹均在她手指所能够到的每一处，“不过这是我特制的，只会让身体舒服罢了，毕竟我不需要爱情。”

伊斯米尼一遍遍地重复着挖取药膏插入抹匀的动作，当她感觉到简的里面开始升温时，笑着挖了更大一块药膏，极缓地将药膏在简的阴蒂和穴口抹开。燥热感席卷了简的身体，与此相伴的一种难耐的酸麻感，当伊斯米尼的手指再一次撩过她穴口的时候，简感觉自己小腹深处有什么像是打了结一般抽搐着，从穴口以及深处传来的酥痒感和喉咙里烧灼的感觉合并在一起，烧灼着她的内心与理智。她苍白的皮肤略微带上了一丝血色，乳头也在无人抚摸的情况下变硬凸起，她喘着粗气贴在微凉的桌面上轻轻地前后滑动，试图缓解这份奇怪的痛苦却于事无补，反是从双腿间溢出不少爱液，沿着大腿往下流去。

“小吸血鬼有感觉了，”伊斯米尼用手指勾了些爱液，带着剩余的药膏狠狠地捅进简的身体里，“喜欢这样吗？”

突如其来的刺激使得简不受控制地夹紧了伊斯米尼的手指，她重重地咬着自己舌头，努力不让自己叫出声来，身体却不自觉地一颤一颤吮吸着对方的手指。并没有得到想要的回答， 伊斯米尼倒也不恼，也并没有用上带魔力的命令语句强迫她回答。只是慢条斯理地继续抽动着手指，时而轻戳，时而抵着某处旋转，饶有兴趣地看着简发颤的身体。简的尖牙已经穿透了她的舌头，但她现在甚至希望自己的尖牙能变成针，把自己的嘴唇死死缝上，这样就不会让自己的喘息声被伊斯米尼听了去。

“是不舒服吗？”

伊斯米尼笑着用膝盖顶着简的腿弯迫使她分开大腿，另一只手趁着空当伸向简前面那颗红肿得过分的小豆子，而抽动着的手也加大了力度着重戳刺着一处光是划过就引发简一阵剧烈颤抖的褶皱。

“嘴还真硬啊，”伊斯米尼收回了自己的两只手，站起身来将双手搭在简的腰侧，用又硬又烫的东西抵在简的穴口轻轻摩擦，“告诉我你现在在想什么也不可以吗？”

简依旧死死地咬住自己舌头，但却已经开始不自觉地配合着伊斯米尼摩擦的节奏扭着腰肢。

“我命令你告诉我。”

“我记住你了…伊斯米尼，”简嘟嘟囔囔地说着话，声音像是喝醉了一样含糊不清，“你这个臭婊子。”

“哦？”

伊斯米尼挑起眉，挺腰往简的身体里挤进小半个滚烫的龟头。

“除此之外还有什么想说的？”

“啊啊！”简不受控制地惊呼出声，由于诅咒的缘故，她只能无奈地流着眼泪，亲耳听到自己绝对不想说出的话，“放进来…哈啊…赶快…全部都放进来。”

“放进来了又要做什么呢？”

“操我，狠狠地操我…”

“真听话，”伊斯米尼赞许地拍了拍简的屁股，“你是我的婊子了，小吸血鬼。”

简并没有由于这些话而羞臊，她在感到耻辱前已经被伊斯米尼握住了腰往后猛地一带，期待得到了回应的身体瞬间感受到的欢愉让她霎时哭出了声，伊斯米尼笑着俯身握住她左背上的银桩，狠狠地顶着她开始律动。小穴被填满的快乐让她配合地调整着自己的姿势，以便对方插得更深，灼热的小穴内部紧紧裹着更加热的棍身不愿松开，伊斯米尼越是强行抽动，简就越能感觉到她身体里那东西的形状与一阵阵跳动。

“我们血族的感官优秀度远超于人类，这是血族的特点之一。也是我们尽情享乐的缘由，等你重生之后你就会明白了。”在不断被操弄的时候她忽然迷迷糊糊地想起初拥自己的主人之前给自己说的话，“抛开人类观念，用新的眼光去重新看待世界，无论是食物，还是风景，还是身体感受。享受一切吧，我的孩子，否则你会成为怪物。”

泪水迷蒙的简暂时已不再能感受到对伊斯米尼的怒意，她继续无意识地扭动着自己的腰，配合对方的节奏，一边闭上自己的眼睛，按照原先的主人说的那样，努力地把注意力都放到身体上。此刻伊斯米尼正好俯下身来抱住了她，她感觉到对方坚硬的乳头抵在自己背部滑动带来的一阵阵细微电流，对方在自己身体里的动作，以及阴茎一次次进出自己被填满的小穴时与过多爱液摩擦发出的“咕叽”声。

“舒服吗，小吸血鬼？”

简想张口说话，却发现自己的喉咙被塞住了一样，只能发出基本的呜咽声。伊斯米尼见状翻动了简的身子，让她能够侧躺在桌子上，念动咒语让桌子升到一个合适的高度后，抬起她的一条腿抱好，狠狠地将阴茎挤向更深的地方。

“看着你被我操的地方，”她粗暴地进出着，插得简的爱液四处飞溅，沾满了两人的小腹，“摸摸看。”

说不出话的简已经没有反抗的心思了，她情迷意乱地伸手去抚摸她们结合的地方，有些凉的手指碰到温暖的穴口，引发了内里的又一阵紧缩，夹得伊斯米尼深吸了一口气，暂时停顿后又迫不及待地抽动起来。简的手指顺着这坚硬的东西往上摸，摸到了伊斯米尼的小腹上，她轻轻地滑动着手指，像是被魅惑了一样痴痴地说着。

“好烫……”

“你真的…太有趣了。”

伊斯米尼喜出望外，她没想到简居然真的能在自己的引导下完成吸血鬼的初拥仪式。要知道，没有主人引导的新生血裔，无一例外都会堕落为没有理性不会享受只会吸血的怪物。一想到自己居然能捡到这样珍贵的素材，再佐以不断收缩吸吮的吸血鬼的小穴，体现着伊斯米尼意念的魔法阴茎又粗大了一圈。简敏锐地感受到了自己身体里的东西的变化，发出一串细碎的呻吟声，她也努力地扭着自己的腰，任凭伊斯米尼在她体内横冲直撞，将她的理智越带越远。

“嗯…嗯啊…”简望向对方的碧眼，但没过几秒就失了焦。她伸出双手捧着自己的脸颊，收集起混合了自己血液的伊斯米尼的精液，忘情地舔舐，与此同时口齿不清地嘟囔着，“好棒…快一些…我要不行了…不要…不要停。”

伊斯米尼也被刺激得忘乎所以，她努力将自己的声音维持在一个正常的声线，引导着简完成整个仪式，这是仪式的最后一步，以一个新名字引出吸血鬼的“重生”。

“我是你的主人，你从今以后…叫伊索特(Yseult)……”

“嗯……我是伊索特，你是主……”

“向我宣誓。”

“我宣誓……伊斯米尼——呃啊？？！”伊索特刚开口就又被伊斯米尼坏心眼地猛干了一下，她用哭腔几乎尖叫地说着，“呜，伊斯米尼是伊索特的主人…嗯啊…主人顶得我好好舒服……主人继续，用力操我，不要停下来…啊，求你了…”

听到她话语的伊斯米尼狠狠地进出着，晃得这张桌子在地上滑动吱呀作响。她用前端抵着伊索特身体里最敏感的那点，不断地顶动，口中的话语也逐渐变得不成句子。

“当然，我的小吸血鬼…它是你的…”

她不再说话，只是冲刺一般加快了抽插速度，全神贯注地享受着对方内壁收缩抽搐带来的紧致感。不知道过了多久，在伊索特再次因高潮而浪叫着胡言乱语时，她终于也跟着闷哼一声，狠狠顶进伊索特小穴深处，将大量饱含魔力的精液浇灌在她的体内。

吸血鬼之所以吸取人类血液的原因其实只是为了补充魔力与活物的生命力，喉咙的饥渴是他们的身体向自身发出魔力不足的警告铃，这是伊斯米尼研究了几十年得出的结论。而人类浑身血液蕴含的魔力也比不上女巫的几滴体液，瞬间接受如此大量魔力补给的伊索特尖叫一声，像要夹断伊斯米尼一般狠狠收缩了一下后昏死过去，瘫倒在地毯上。

“伊索特…”伊斯米尼慢慢地从对方湿得一塌糊涂的小穴里抽出，看着精液从还在微微翕动的穴口里缓缓流出的模样，极其欣喜地说着，“小吸血鬼，你永远是我的了。”

伊斯米尼家的人不会这样就感到疲惫，她满脑子都是各种实验的构思，也就没急着把自己的魔法解除、或放下裙摆，只是找了个舒服的姿势躺在沙发上闭上眼睛，浏览自己脑内的家族图书馆。变出的生殖器裹满伊索特的爱液，就这么湿淋淋地挺立在空气中，直至她察觉有一只极其纤长滚烫的手握住了它。她警觉地睁开眼睛，却又马上放松下来。

“我以为谁呢，阿斯摩太你怎么来了……”

被叫到名字的人正伏在沙发背上，饱满诱人的乳房垂落下来，离伊斯米尼的嘴唇极近。她浑身赤红，还长着一对奇异的角，左侧像是绵羊，右侧像是公牛，双目之中有火焰在跳动一般闪烁着。她笑着捋动伊斯米尼的阴茎，同时探出自己身后的蛇尾轻轻地抵在伊斯米尼的嘴唇上示意她说错了话。

“怎么这么见外，叫我阿兹就好。”

“我的族人怎么样？”

“他们过得很好，每天都很有精神地在硫磺火湖里尖叫着诅咒你。”

“是吗。”

“看样子你很思念他们？”

“怎么可能，只是随便寒暄罢了。”

“这么会懂礼貌的小女巫，我是不是应该奖励她现在就下地狱来一场感人至深的大团圆？”

“在我研究做够之前，这个免谈。告诉我，你怎么来了?”

“因为想来看你啊。”

阿斯摩太被誉为色欲恶魔不是没有缘由的，仅仅是用单手灵巧地动着，强烈的刺激就已经让伊斯米尼的腰开始轻轻发颤，伊斯米尼轻咳了一声，稳住理智继续发问。

“别开玩笑，你好歹是我的家族恶魔，怎么可能没事就出来。”

“你太小瞧自己了…要知道，你们一族最开始也仅仅是两个女人就把我召唤了出来，顺便一提她们向我索求的居然仅仅是生育能力这种简单的小把戏，我觉得她们有趣才订下契约的。”阿兹说着严肃的话题，手上却一刻不停，“但她们的后人一个比一个无聊，无聊到我甚至不想再出现在你们的召唤仪式上。直到你的出现…你可是把一整个伊斯米尼家都杀掉的好孩子，魔力比你最原初的祖先还要更深厚，我被吸引过来很正常。”

“然后呢？”

“除此之外，你刚刚为我表演的性交也不错，”她笑着朝她的阴茎上吹了一口气，轻轻地拿指甲划过伊斯米尼的龟头，满意地看着伊斯米尼的反应，“只是有一点有点可惜，你没办法让吸血鬼怀孕，他们始终是死掉的人类变的。如果你想有孩子，起码得找个同族或者人类来。”

女巫的寿命一般而言也只有四五百年，而知识的失落对女巫一族来说是不可理解不可接受的，但伊斯米尼却并不这么想。在她看来，自己所追求的才是真正有价值的东西，为了满足自己的好奇心，她甚至在一族身上做了各种研究。其他家族的女巫碍于和平条例，不参与别的家族内部纷争的法则，也只敢对她怒目而视。她忘我地做着实验，当她回过神来时，才发现自己家族只剩下了她孤身一人。夺了家名，将它变为自己名字的女巫古往今来也仅她一人而已，当她意识到没有什么新鲜东西后就离开了故乡，只在身后留下荒废的草药田和破败的宅邸。

谁人不尊称她一句伊斯米尼大师，又谁人不在背地里说她是伊斯米尼家的耻辱、叛徒。她还有更为出名的一个称号流行在所有怪物种族里——女巫之灾。

但她对此都只是耸耸肩，置若罔闻，毕竟那些不属于自己研究的范畴，她也一如既往地淡漠地回答了阿兹：

“我无所谓。我根本不在乎能不能把知识传承给后人，我只想满足自己的好奇心。”

“够自私，我真的很欣赏你，”放声大笑的阿兹一把抱起伊斯米尼，她分开对方的双腿，用自己昂扬坚硬的红色阴茎抵在她原本的女性穴口，伊斯米尼变出的生殖器紧贴在二人腹部之间感受着不同的触感与温度，“我会在地狱里给你留个好位置的。”

“还真是感谢你，不过我可以相信恶魔的话吗？”

“在我们讨论这些之前，先做点快乐的事情怎么样？”

“那你现在就该闭嘴了。”

伊斯米尼伸手握住阿兹的双角，轻轻地用自己的穴口蹭着她的炽热。


End file.
